Marcus Davenport
Marcus Davenport is the evil assistant of Douglas Davenport, an android (a robot made to resemble a human) with all of Adam, Bree, & Chase's bionics put together. In Lab Rats: GB, he now serves Douglas by creating mechanical monsters called Viratrons with the use of MetaVirus Cards. These Viratrons would then send data into giant Viratron Upgrades, which later battle the Lab Rats' Gear Beast Battle Machines once it arrives. He carries a laptop with him. He uses this to transmit Metaviruses to infect (as long as the Metavirus patch is in place) various inanimate objects. He has a propensity for thin disguises, though his goggles can be a give away. After Douglas was defeated & ended up back in jail, Marcus embarked on a mission to evolve beyond his programming into the ideal being. Personality Due to his nature, Marcus is a blending of various peoples' strong points. He is very cheerful, charismatic, & enthusiastic, often at inappropriate times with a superiority complex. Though he normally plays with the Lab Rats, he can get serious when needed to. Biography Marcus's forms Costume changes has the ability to change his form instantaneously, assuming different outfits while retaining his human form, including his trademark goggles, making them somewhat paper-thin disguises. He did this most frequently during the first half of the series. *A thief. (Episode 1) *A doctor. (Episode 3) *A police officer. (Episode 8) *Panda costume. (Episode 13) *A construction worker. (Episode 21) *A teacher (Episode 28) Battle Gear During the Lab Rats' final battle with Douglas, Marcus revealed his fighting form when he took the fight straight to them. He also uses this gear to pilot the Viratron Epsilon Upgrade. In battle gear, Marcus wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his equivalent to the three Lab Rats' Binocular Saber & the two secondary Lab Rats' Wheel Blade. United Upgrade Using the Data Cards to evolve into an entirely new version of Messiah, his appearance reflecting the change, Marcus becomes able to personally call on many of the powers of his creator. But Marcus surpasses Douglas by being able to assimilate all forms of matter instead of anything inorganic or data-based. Marcus's source of power is the Data Card 13, having stored it in Chase's body to use the bionic superhuman's data in his upgrade. Using Data Card 04, Marcus can also assume a fighting form to overpower the Lab Rats in their Custom Upgrade modes & extract Data Cards from hosts he deems unworthy or on the verge of death. Due to using Data Card 13 as back-up & copying Chase's data, Marcus's abilities evolve further with each recreation from forming spherical projectiles to using Chase's Volcanic attack. In his United Upgrade, Marcus wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his equivalent to the three Lab Rats' Binocular Saber & the two secondary Lab Rats' Wheel Blade. Gear Beast Modes Cheetah Once he completely copied Chase's data, Marcus gains the ability to transform into an evil maroon-colored version of the Chase's Custom Upgrade. In this Gear Beast Mode, Marcus eventually copies the abilities of Chase, Adam, & Bree. He can also do Red Chase's finishing move, the "Volcanic Attack". Once the final Data Card is destroyed, Marcus loses his ability to upgrade into this Gear Beast Mode. In this Gear Beast Mode, Marcus wields an unnamed sword weapon which serves as his answer to the three primary Lab Rats' Binocular Saber & the two secondary Lab Rats' Wheel Blade. Rhinoceros Beetle Marcus infects Beet J. Stag with a virus & stole Danny Davenport's Gear Phone, using it to upgrade into his Gear Beast Mode. However, compared to how Danny's Gear Beast Mode usually appears, Marcus's version has the visor modeled after his goggles & a golden cloth around his waist. Marcus used this in an attempt to show Danny that he'll always lose, no matter which side he's on. Arsenal *'Gear Phone' *'Wheel Blade' *'Transpod' Powers & Abilities *'Laser Vision': Marcus has green laser vision much like Adam's except his destroys things while Adam's laser vision melts things. *'Molecular Kinesis': Marcus has the same ability as Chase. *'Plasma Grenades': Like Adam, Marcus is able to emit plasma grenades. *'Bionic Energy Blast': Similar to Adam's Blast Wave, Marcus is able to emit a green gaseous energy. *'Psycological Manipulation Skills': Ever since his first appearance, he's able to lie & fool the people into believing he is a innocent troubled boy. *'Super Intelligence': Marcus shares the same super intelligence as Chase. *'Lightning Manipulaton': Marcus can harness lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. *'Super Strength': Marcus posseses the same super strength as Adam. *'Super Speed': Marcus is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'Invisible Forcefield': Marcus is capable of making a forcefield to block any fired attacks. Unlike Chase's forcefield, which is a dome, Marcus's is shown to be like an invisible shield. *'Super Durability': Like Chase, Adam, & Bree, Marcus is able to take immense amounts of damange. *'Martial Arts': Marcus can easily hold his own against Chase, Adam, & Bree in hand-to-hand combat. *'Saw Fingers': Danny has spinning saws that come out of his hands. *'Wi-fi Hotspot': He has a mole on the back of his head that is actually a Wi-fi Hotspot. *'Super Hearing': Like Chase, Marcus possesses super hearing, which comes in handy when sensing any attacks heading his way. *'Costume changes': Marcus has this new ability to change his form instantaneously, assuming different outfits while retaining his human form, including his trademark goggles, making them somewhat paper-thin disguises. He did this most frequently during the first half of the series. Trivia *Being a android, he may be immune to glitches; the fact is that that bionic chips weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the Lab Rats glitch. External Links *Marcus Davenport at Disney XD's Lab Rats Wiki *Enter - Marcus's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Rangers Category:Deceased characters Category:Gold Rangers Category:Red Rangers